


Cheiloproclitic

by loonyloopy



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopy/pseuds/loonyloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>being attracted to someone's lips</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheiloproclitic

He was very handsome and she was very tipsy. Okay, drunk, and leaning far too heavily on Varric’s shoulder. He didn’t mind it though and patted her back from time to time.

“You’re a good friend. The best to be honest.” Her words were slurred and Varric answered with a small smile.

This game of Wicked Grace had lasted far into the night and every loss meant another sip of a new drink. Bull’s victory brew, the Inquisition special, some thick and dark ale direct from Orzammar. Galiana groaned and felt the headache coming but it didn’t stop her watching Cullen at the other end of the table. He was arguing with Josephine, cheeks flushed and rather upset about losing yet another round. At least he still had his clothing. Well, most of it. When he talked, his whole body seemed to move. Arms and hands and every single emotion so clearly written on his face. Cullen’s loose shirt revealed skin and a very kissable neck.

And Maker, his mouth. Galiana had been staring at it for quite some time now and while she couldn’t understand a single word of what he was saying, his lips were mesmerizing. Neither too full nor too thin, wide and slightly curved at the corners and, of course, the scar as a constant reminder of his strength. Would they be dry? Or moist from the beer? What would he taste like? Was the scar rugged? Did it hurt, when he moved his lips like that? She’d never thought about kissing someone. Not like that. She’d kissed people in the past but Cullen … was Cullen. Straight out of the romance novels that Cassandra and she read together. So dreamy. Galiana sighed. Far too dreamy for her.

“Just get it out of your system, buttercup.” Varric barely raised his voice but it made her sit up straighter. She finally looked away from Cullen’s mouth.

“What?”

“By now even Curly must’ve noticed how you look at him.”

“No … no. I wasn’t …”

“Yes, you were. You don’t have to deny it.”

Was she that obvious? Galiana rose. Her head was spinning and the feeling in her stomach was not a good one.

“I think, I’ll go to bed now.”

“Take Curly with you.”

“VARRIC!”


End file.
